This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-108173 filed on Apr. 6, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and its kit for recording writing performed on a writing surface, and more particularly to a system and its kit wherein sound waves generated on the writing surface are detected using a sound waves detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing technologies for capturing and storing handwritten notes include digitized writing surfaces such as electronic whiteboards. These electronic whiteboards employ a stylus for generating infrared light and supersonic wave. A pair of detectors, provided on both sides of a writing surface, detects the infrared light and supersonic wave to send a position signal transmitted from the stylus on the writing surface to a personal computer.
If the detectors detect not only supersonic wave directly transmitted from the stylus but also the one reflected on the writing surface after transmitted from the stylus, stable signal transmission may be prevented because the reflected supersonic wave may interfere with the directly transmitted supersonic wave. Such interference may cause a decrease in amplitude of supersonic wave to be detected and may result in incorrect detection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transcription system and its kit capable of achieving stable signal transmission.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a transcription system, for determining a position of a stylus relative to a writing surface by receiving supersonic wave transmitted from the stylus when the stylus is positioned adjacent the writing surface, has a pair of supersonic wave detectors provided on a whiteboard. The supersonic wave detector has a detector cover for covering at least a front portion of a supersonic wave receiver of the supersonic wave detector with reference to the supersonic wave transmitted from the stylus. The detector cover has a hole, which is defined right in front of the receiver, having a diameter smaller than a diameter of the receiver. The detector cover further has a conical reflection board provided adjacent the hole of the detector cover.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the holes of the detector covers are aligned with the writing surface instead of providing the conical reflection board.